Perfection
by ALilyPea
Summary: He doesn't know how he became one of these people, who runs to another to get away from love.


**Title:** Perfection  
**Pairing:** Chris Jericho/Lita  
**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort  
**Rating:** R  
**Complete:** Yes  
**Summary:** He doesn't know how he became one of these people, who runs to another to get away from love.  
**Warning:** Contains talk of Jericho's current wife, and slight bashing.

Written for **sparkly_shiny** on your birthday. I hope you enjoy it, you deserve to -hugs- Love you.

Chris found himself thinking about her more often than not, wondering what she was doing, if she was even doing anything at all. She was the intangible, someone he had never quite been able to get a grasp on.

It wasn't that they weren't friends, because they were. The two of them had a bond, due to their musical tastes and their complete and utter love of the craft.

There were times when she would glance at him, an interested look in her eyes, as though he had piqued something inside of her that was intrigued by him.

It was arrogance he knew that much, arrogant to believe that she would want anything to do with him romantically.

He tried his hardest to get over her, but couldn't deny that it was definitely one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his entire life, letting her go.

Chris found a woman, a good woman named Jessica with whom he managed to convince himself that he could spend the rest of his life with, and in his own way, he even managed to love her.

It was unfortunate though, or at least that was how he saw it, when he found himself suddenly divorced and feeling low.

He ended up going into a reclusive state, despite Adam and Jay both trying to get him out of the house but all he could think about was his children who he would have to fight for in court now, and it was beginning to feel like everything in the world had gone completely pear shaped.

Shifting on the couch, he sighed softly, unable to believe that he was one of those people. One of those people whose lives fell apart when their relationship did and they were never able to gain their footing again.

"You know you're getting pretty damn pathetic," Lita said, and he found himself startled that she was even there, standing in front of him with her arms crossed and her formerly red hair dyed black.

"Your hair looks awful," he told her, his tone biting.

Lita smirked and shoved his legs off the couch, sitting down next to him she shifted closer until she was leaning against his chest. "Why thank you, now will you tell me why you are doing this to yourself?"

"Doing what to myself?" Chris asked, stroking her hair gently. "I really don't like this hair colour on you," he couldn't deny he was fixated.

"Okay okay I'll change it," Lita sighed, rolling her eyes and shaking her head before resting it back against his chest. "I'm sorry that you're divorced now Chris," she murmured, genuinely feeling bad about it.

Sure, she gave him some heat for acting like this, moping around but he had dedicated his life to one woman and only one woman, had children with her and now it was all gone. She hated seeing him in pain like this, it just seemed wrong.

"Me too, I guess…I mean…I don't know," Chris sighed, shaking his head he shrugged his shoulders with a sigh.

"I've never seen you this torn up about something before," Lita commented, shifting around so she could face him, practically sitting up in his lap.

Chris shook his head, "The last time I was torn up about someone like this it wasn't something I wanted you to see," he told her, realizing his mistake after.

There was not a chance the former red head was going to let this go, by any stretch of his imagination.

"Who was it?" Lita asked him, poking his abs with one finger, grinning wickedly when he squirmed in response.

"It doesn't matter," Chris replied, feeling awkward because he knew he still felt something for her, like a fire burning in his stomach.

Forget butterflies, she caused full on flames.

"Yes it does, I want to know," Lita frowned, squinting at him. "Tell me, we promised to always be honest."

"You," Chris told her before kissing her on the lips.

The heat burns higher, until her arms are around him and she is straddling his lap, all sense, and sadness having flown out the window.

Lita pulled back shaking her head, "We shouldn't be doing this, it's not a good idea Chris, it really isn't, you're just doing this because you're sad about Jessica."

Chris shook his head in return, smirking lightly. "No I married her because I was sad about you."

Looking incredulous Lita couldn't stop her fingers from drifting through his hair, almost petting as she tried to process that fact. "Okay…I mean…okay," she kissed him again, her tongue darting into his mouth.  
Chris stood, pulling her into his arms a moment later the two of them made it into the downstairs bedroom, decorated all in white.

"God she was a horrible interior decorator," Lita remarked, her lips puffy from kisses.

Laughing Chris nodded, feeling some kind of weight lifted off his chest and for the moment he didn't need to worry, had nothing to worry about because he had never stopped loving her, not one bit.

"What do you say we dirty it up a bit?" He asked, arching an eyebrow and grinning.

Lita nodded, drawing him to her with a kiss. "Sounds pretty damn good to me."

"Love you," Chris murmured into her lips, the sound muffled due to their heated kisses.

"Fuck yeah, you too," Lita knocked him on the bed and climbed on top, grinning.

Chris looked up at her, propping his arms behind his head. "Maybe the hair isn't that bad after all."

"Assclown."

"Bitch."

"Whore."

"Skank."

"Lover."

"Perfection," his sigh echoed through the room.


End file.
